Rorschach Adopts a Cat and it Helps Him Solve a Mystery
by BiliousKaiju
Summary: If I say more, it'll ruin the ending.


**Title:** Rorschach adopts a cat and it helps him solve a mystery  
**Characters/Pairings:** Rorschach/ A cat  
**Summary:** It is as it sounds like.  
**Rating/Warnings:** R for general graphicness of Rorschach's ramblings.  
**Disclaimer: Watchmen belongs to Alan Moore. I'm so sorry, man.**  
**Notes: **Originally written back in 2009 and posted on my (slightly forgotten) livejournal account. Figured this was a good way to kick off my account. :)

**Excerpts from Rorschach's Journal:**

Woke up early to the sound of garbage trucks. After coffee at the usual place, took alternative route to where target is located for day time reconnaissance. At night, a cesspool of debauchery and illicit activity, but during day time hours, a nearly empty bar. Interesting array of characters passed by me heedlessly as though invisible. An old man with only one hand. Possible veteran, come to drink his breakfast. Took several circles around the block before he wobbled out stinking of liquor and smoke. No one approached him. Will note if he returns tomorrow.

Come afternoon, only a handful more enter, suspects of more interest. Asian man in suit. Several top-knots. Their sitting together was suspect. Young thugs left, man stayed before leaving twenty four minutes later. Memorized his face.

Little else of interest.

As I walked back to where I had hidden my uniform, a stray cat had planted itself on top of the can lid hiding it. When trying to dislodge, took hold with teeth and claws to arm, drew blood. Managed to toss free. Animal was durable: Survived bouncing from wall to dumpster well enough to run away without limp. Arm still stings.

_

Saw cat again this afternoon. Recognized calico pattern and missing left eye. Undoubtedly still hungry for human blood. Vowed to kick it if it comes too close and told it as much if only to scare beast off.

Bar housed a gaggle of prostitutes off-duty. Saw Asian man in suit again. They did not approach him. Uninvolved. Top-knots returned at 2:32 and exchanged money with him. Never saw what for, but have suspicions.

Seems cat has made a nest in that alley. Will need to find a new hiding spot for uniform or risk further personal injury.

Relocated to next alley over. Cat followed. Apparently still part of territory. A vicious, tiny predator in a garbage-soaked concrete jungle, unafraid to go for the throat over a piece of fish-bone. Saved creamers from coffee to bring as peace offering. Managed to work around the predator without further injury.

Let me touch it today. Brought it a can of food I procured along the way. Rubbed against my leg when it saw me this time. Has been following me on my rounds. I find it distracting.

Followed me home this time. Cat proves excellent stalker. Might help with roaches and mice which have taken up residence in kitchen. Close windows and door to trap it in while going out again at night to ensure the massacrer.

Turns out cat is an unspayed female. Also in heat. Returned to the whore screaming out into the night like the hookers advertising their wears on the street. She shot past me when re-entering the window at four thirty eight. Let the whore go to her own filthy devices, praying that would be the end of it. Arm still stings. Named her Sally for personal reasons.

When leaving the target bar, asian man always gets into the same black car. Have come to recognize it. Unable to follow it just yet, driver knows short cuts through traffic. Heads East.

That whore is pregnant.

Sally has spawned eleven offspring. Made a mess under bed. Attempts to clean up after it or approach her in any way result in fresh, sharp red reminders in my flesh to stay away. I left her an open can of tuna before going on my rounds.

Cat was absent today. Realized I left window open. Collected kittens and put them in a box. Left it on street outside of Daniel's house. Mostly curious what he would do with them. Should have just drowned them to save them from starving in the alleys. Suppose it was a sentimental moment.

Sally returned while I was sleeping. Yowled and screamed for her missing children for an hour before leaving. Must have angered her, but it was her own fault for her disgusting behavior.

Sally has still not returned.

Saw Sally for the last time moments before becoming lodged in target's wheel well. Was hiding behind a tire spying on me before car pulled off. Equipped in my uniform, I was able to follow a trail of blood and smeared entrails and patches of fur east to docks. Suspicions confirmed. Asian man has been keeping a warehouse full of cocaine hidden in industrial park near dock. Only able to now track car this far thanks to unfortunate trail left by destroyed cat. It's not due to remorse for the animal that I set the warehouse aflame. Filthy money pandering on human weakness, purged. Cornered the man in the suit. A slice to his stomach, he's in the same shape as the late Sally. Make no ceremony dragging him to police station not too far away. The trail of drug peddler will lead them to what was right under their noses.

Land lady complained about scent of cat urine coming from my apartment. Reminded me pets were not allowed. Assured her there were none. Was not lying. Arm still stings.


End file.
